Noren Love story
by kencall rise
Summary: I Love you forever Lee Jeno - renjun I love you event you know - Jeno[Chapter II dan III Update!] / Noren/Junno/RenNo Renjun x Jeno fanfiction NCT Dream!
1. Chapter 1 : jealous

**Renjun x Jeno**

* * *

Renjun tidak tau mengapa ia sangat sensitive jika melihat jeno berdekatan dengan mark jaemin haechan jisung bahkan chenle sekalipun

Yang ia tau ia sangat benci melihat kedekatan jeno dengan yang lain selain dirinya, dan puncaknya malam ini

Jeno memang pandai berbicara di depan umum, apalagi mc

Sepertinya ia memang mewarisi keahlian itu dari papah mamahnya jaehyun dan doyoung

" hyung ayo makan tteokebooki "ujar chenle padanya

"gak "

"renjun bereskan kamarmu "ujar mark

"males "

"renjun ayo main "

"ogah "

"RENJUN "

"RENJUNNNN

RENJUUNNNNN! "

ARGHHH!

Renjun membanting pspnya ke ranjang, jeno yang baru datang ke kamarnya mendadak jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di lantai

" hei "ujar jeno canggung

Dilihatnya renjun yang menatapnya tajam, renjun berjalan kea rah jeno dan semakin menghimpit badannya kearah dinding

Jeno menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan renjun,

"kenapa ? "Tanya jeno , renjun tak menjawab

Ia memilih menubrukkan bibirnya dengan bibir jeno, melumatnya dengan tergesa – gesa

Lalu mengangkat badan jeno ke arah ranjang

Jeno membalas perlakuan renjun meski kewalahan, dijilatnya leher jeno dan sedikit digigitnya leher putih mulus itu

"S-STOP!"jeno berhasil mendorong badan renjun, dilihatnya renjun yang terengah – engah

"kenapa renjun ? ada apa ? " Tanya jeno seraya membelai pipi renjun dengan lembut, tak lama pandangan penuh nafsu renjun melembut

Dipeluknya jeno,

"jangan membuatku cemburu, jangan berdekatan dengan yang lain selain aku. Apalagi mark dan haecan jangan "ujar renjun sembari mencium leher jeno, dan menandainya. Membuat jeno mendesah tertahan karenanya

"ughh yah dan kau juga jangan terlalu dekat dengan chenle dan moomin "seru jeno seraya mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat renjun mencium kedua bibir tipis itu dan memagutnya dalam

Penuh kasih

"tentu huang jeno "ujar renjun, jeno melingkarkan tangannya di kedua leher renjun

" ugh daddy mau mandi bareng ? "Tanya jeno seraya melingkarkan kaki nya pada pinggang renjun, seperti koala

So cute

"of course baby boy jangan salahkan daddy jika kau hamil " kekeh renjun

" yeah daddy make me pregnant please " seru jeno seraya menggigit bibirnya sensual,

Renjun tak menjawab ia memilih focus membuka pakaian jeno dan

"aghhh daddyhh fasterrhh yeahh "

" babyhh so tight ugh "

"yeshh therehh ahh ouhh "

* * *

FIN

* * *

anjir ff macam apa ini :v , maap saya buat jeno uke. habis dia manis bgt ugh /diabetes/


	2. Chapter 2 : Begin

**Begin**

* * *

you make me begin - jungkook of BTS inspired

* * *

Hoverboard freestyle adalah salah satu moment jeno dan renjun

Namun ada salah satu part dimana jeno dan renjun berpasangan, part kedua

Saat jeno loncat ke punggung renjun dan menaiki hoverboard yang lain

Jeno tak bias menyeimbangkan gerakannya dan berakhir jatuh di badan renjun

" akh "ringis renjun,

'badan jeno lumayan juga 'pikirnya kotor g

Jeno langsung bangkit begitu terjatuh /ga asik ah g

" renjun ssi mianhae "jeno dengan paniknya memeriksa anggota badan renjun seakan – akan renjun baru saja mengalami kecelakaan yang serius

Diam – diam renjun mengulum senyum

'lucu juga 'pikirnya, terbesit niat jahil di pikirannya

"Lee jeno kau harus bertanggung jawab "renjun mengucapkannya dengan nada serius

Jeno menatap renjun dengan pandangan memelas

"apa ada yang luka ? "Tanya nya takut – takut

"yang ini " ujar renjun seraya menunjuk bibirnya, wajah jeno memanas seketika

Bibir jeno mengerucut lucu

"dasar modus " lirihnya

Renjun terkekeh, diambilnya tangan jeno untuk ia lingkarkan di lehernya

" saranghae " ujar renjun , seiring meluncurnya kalimat itu kedua bibir itu saling menyatu

Jeno membelalakkan matanya, dan renjun sudah menutup matanya terlebih dahulu

"nado saranghae "jeno pun menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman renjun, renjun tersenyum di sela – sela ciumannya

Tangannya memeluk pinggang jeno erat, jeno pun semakin mempererat pelukannya di leher renjun

sesekali mereka berdua memiringkan kepala untuk mencari posisi yang tepat

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

"yak lihat renjun sama jeno hyung sudah jadian "bisik chenle pada jisung, sedangkan jisung memilih meninggalkan chenle setelah sebelumnya menjitak dahi chenle

"babo "ujarnya

"yak chagi tunggu "teriak chenle seraya berlari menyusul kekasihnya

* * *

 ** _beneran end :v makasih readers setiaku :*_**

 ** _kalian penyemangatku_**

 ** _tapi aku mau hiatus nulis sepertinya :')_**

 ** _setelah nyelsain beberapa ff yg belum ku next aku hiat mian :'(_**

 ** _aku suka jaemark, jaeten , jaedo, noren, yutae, johnil, chensung, markchan, markmin, winkun dll :'v_**

 ** _yang mau temenan bisa add jenoz lee atau lijenlee_ /malah promosi :3_**

 ** _sekian saya sakit punggung /duh curcol :'v_**

 ** _tapi cintaku cuma buat noren dan yutae jiahh :v_**


	3. Chapter 3 : Secret Love

**Secret Love**

 **Renjun and Jeno always :v**

 **Warning GS, PWP  
**

* * *

Nama ku huang renjun

Aku pemilik sah perusahaan huang corp ini, yang sebelumnya adalah milik ayahku

Huang zi tao

Sejak kecil aku memang sudah ditunjuk oleh papaku untuk mengurus perusahaan,

Dan disinilah aku

Duduk dimeja kebanggaanku ditemani beberapa gelas kopi dan berkas – berkas yang menunggu untuk ditanda tangani

"cklekk "kulihat jisung membungkukkan badannya,

"sajjangnim sekertaris lee tidak bias masuk hari ini "penjelasan jisung membuatku membolakan mataku

What

Apa – apaan sekertaris lee itu ? padahal baru kemarin ia terlihat sehat, sangat sehat malah

Sambil menggoda beberapa namja di café

Cih

Hatiku mendadak panas karena memikirkannya

"maaf telah mengganggu , aku hanya menyampaikan "lirih jisung , yeoja itu sedikit menundukkan pandangannya ketika tatapanku tertuju padanya

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas

"batalkan seluruh jadwalku hari ini dan alihkan ke hari yang lain "jisung mengangguk

Rumah ini tidak terlalu besar, terkesan sederhana malah. Tapi terlihat hangat, sepanjang jalan aku mengagumi rumah sekertaris kim yang bernuansa hijau ini

Kutekan bel rumah, hingga beberapa saat aku menunggu

Barulah pintu nya terbuka

Author pov

"hai sajjangnim " renjun terkejut begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya, sekertaris lee yang nama nya adalah jeno itu terlihat seksi dengan riasan make up yang memancing sisi manly renjun keluar

Apalagi bibirnya yang kissable

Omong – omong, kenapa celana renjun menggembung ?

"aku tau kau akan datang "ujar jeno, renjun membawa badan jeno ke dalam rumahnya

" sayang bisakah kau berdandan yang benar sekali saja ? kau selalu membuat adikku terbangun " gerutu renjun begitu mereka sampai dikamar jeno, atau mungkin kamar keduanya

Uhukk

" tapi kau suka " jeno tersenyum miring seraya menarik dasi renjun, yang setelahnya membuat wajah renjun mendekat padanya

Jeno mengecup bibir namja itu, renjun menggeram

Ia benci jika sisi 'Nakal 'jeno keluar

Tapi suka juga sih ehehe

" kau tidak bawa kondom ? "Tanya jeno, ketika renjun membuka kemejanya

Kedua belahan payudara itu terlihat, karena jeno tidak memakai bra atau apapun di dalamnya

"tidak, aku sengaja " jawab renjun seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara payudara montok jeno

Jeno memilih memijat penis renjun dari luar kepala

" mau membuat penerus perusahaan ? heh "sindir jeno, renjun menggeram

"bisakah kau diam, aku hanya ingin focus menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu " jeno terdiam mendengar ucapan kekasih- ah suami sahnya itu

" oke daddy " jeno mengucapkannya dengan nada anak kecil, renjun tersenyum puas

Dan ciuman renjun mengawali proses pembuatan calon penerus huang corp itu

 **= END =**

 **kurang hot ? mianeq gw nya ga engas gg**

 **mind RnR ?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Blood sweat and tears

Noren

* * *

teaser

.

.

.

* * *

jeno selalu mencintai nya tapi dia tak pernah melihat nya, jeno hanya bisa tersenyum walau sakit

" renjun, aku sayang kamu tak bisakah kau melihatku sekali saja ? " lirihnya ketika renjun tidur, dikecupnya pipi renjun lembut

lalu jeno pun menghapus air matanya

" apa yang kulakukan " serunya lalu keluar kamar renjun

renjun yang sebenarnya terjaga itu tertegun sejenak,

" lee jeno " lirihnya

* * *

winwin merindukannya ,

namja 96L yang dulunya adalah roomatenya

jujur saja winwin merasa kesepian

winwin iri pada renjun yang bisa debut bersama chenle

" hyung kapan kita bertemu di panggung yang sama ? " batinnya sendu

tangan winwin membentuk abjad abjad di kaca berembun dihadapannya

sementara hujan semakin deras, menambah kesedihannya


End file.
